


Get In The Shower If It All Goes Wrong

by orphan_account



Series: Just A Line In A Song (Or A Few) [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Was there a good way to fix it?</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get In The Shower If It All Goes Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by The City by The 1975

_With nothing but your t shirt on.  
And go sit on the bed because I know that you want to._

Pete was generally frustrated. Patrick hadn’t spoken to him in weeks and it was stressing him out. What did he ever do to Patrick? Was there a good way to fix it?

Pete gave up and flopped onto his bed, back against the soft, worn sheets and eyes focused on the ceiling. Stereotypical but somewhat comforting. Well, comforting until his phone, which was lying on his chest, started going off and nearly giving him a heart attack. He looked at the screen and answered the call in disbelief, waiting to wake up from a dream.

“Patrick?” He asked in a surprising tone.

“Hey,” Patrick said and--wait, was Patrick nervous? To talk to Pete? “I, um, I’m sorry. About the last few weeks.”

“It’s okay,” Pete assured immediately. “I’m just glad to hear you.”

_You’ve got pretty eyes, but I know you’re wrong._


End file.
